


【凯源】我的家庭教师是只不笑猫

by MORIKAHO



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MORIKAHO/pseuds/MORIKAHO





	【凯源】我的家庭教师是只不笑猫

34的车链接可以不看，我重写了

 

不知道会不会被河蟹_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_感谢大家的等待⌛️

 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

王源被摔得眼冒金星，刚要开口抱怨，就被倾身而下的王俊凯堵住了所有的言语。唇上柔软的触感很陌生，明明留有一丝丝缝隙，王源还是忍不住屏住气，王俊凯略微有些急促的鼻息喷在脸上，痒痒的。

 

王源被这细细密密的吻堵得有些难受，仰面的姿势让他有些丧失安全感，他睁大眼睛，伸手徒劳得推了推身上覆盖的人，换来的是王俊凯更紧的桎梏。

 

“呵。”王老师稍微直起身，发出一声低笑。

 

王源别过头，红晕浮上脸颊，他不排斥和男朋友亲热，可是这大白天的.....

 

不要在这里......

 

王源皮肤白得透明，推王俊凯的手指尖却是泛红的。

 

王俊凯没有理会王源的抗议。身下的小兔子，两只手臂都被按他到了头顶，动弹不得。他非常喜欢这种掌控全局的感觉，平时再怎么嚣张的小少年，在力量的悬殊下，只能瞪着泛水的大眼睛束手无策。

 

王俊凯的气息就在王源耳边流连忘返，很热，很痒，好像全身每一处毛孔都舒张开了，麻酥酥的。王源只觉得全身的感官细胞都到了下半身，他的腿早就被王俊凯不由分说用膝盖顶开了。有什么东西抵着他，王源知道是什么。他咬着下唇，想开口说话，又什么也说不出来。

下一秒，一个天旋地转，小兔子被提了起来，在王俊凯稳健的臂膀中，径直被带到了卧室柔软的大床。

 

“嗯…”王源没憋住，声音细细的，变了调。王俊凯放在小兔子屁股上的手紧了紧。

 

我去，要被日了，王源有点慌神。

 

和王俊凯在一起后，王源也不是没有研究过男生和男生亲热是怎么一回事。那么小，那么大的...

 

岂不是要痛死了？

 

王源第一次对着某部钙V进行深入研究的时候，真情实感地提出了这个问题。可片子里被按在身下的那位似乎很爽的样子，脚趾头都蜷缩起来了。相反他一个看片的，反而觉得菊花一紧，冷汗都要下来了。

 

而且，他下意识就把自己带入到了下面的那位…

 

长到十七八岁的男孩子，谁没打过飞机呢，只是王源从来没想过和别人做爱是什么情景罢了。可是上王俊凯.....

 

画面太美，王源想象不出来，还是王俊凯在上面吧……反正也自己挺喜欢的他的，如果王俊凯保证不让他疼的话，他不介意在下面。

 

窗帘被拉得严严实实，王源的兔子睡衣被王俊凯扒了个精光，只留下一条单薄的白短裤，他忍不住打了个哆嗦，伸手就要去拿被子。

 

王俊凯按着他白白净净的手，皱眉道: “别盖。”

 

“那那那你光脱我衣服！”王源直翻白眼，伸脚就要蹬他：“你还穿着羊毛衫。”

 

王俊凯精准地抓住王源的脚踝。他的手温度很高，王源的脚踝有点凉，冰火两重天，床上的两个人都忍不住哆嗦了一下。

 

王俊凯用膝盖固定住身下的人，两手利落地扯掉了身上了羊毛衫，解开了腰带。王源不动了，他的目光随着王俊凯的手落在裤腰上，咽了咽口水。

 

实话讲他还是蛮期待的。

 

“知道lollipop吗，小朋友。”王俊凯深深地看了一眼王源。

 

王俊凯在国外长大，有些词汇用中文反而没有英文讲起来隐晦而有情趣。王源想了想，很快领会到他的意思。

 

“我不会......”王源老老实实。

 

王俊凯不打算为难他。扬手把裤子扔在地毯上，整个人就意味深长地覆了过来：“那今天先放过你，以后慢慢学。”

 

眼睛一闭，王源脑海里乱作一团，喉咙发紧，胸口一阵阵起伏，最后他忍不住破罐子破摔道：“知道了知道了！以后的事以后子再说，现在我只关心我会不会菊花残满腚伤！”

 

他伸出手，用力把王俊凯的头往下一拉，王俊凯的虎牙磕在雪白的脖颈上，像是要咬破什么薄如蝉翼的东西。

 

“嘶…”王俊凯皱起眉，不知有没有磕疼细皮嫩肉的王源同学，他伸出舌头安抚地舔舔。

 

一股牛奶味，小孩儿的味道。

 

王源在身下哆嗦，王俊凯在他耳边用微不可闻的音量喃喃：“跟哥哥一起，怎么会疼呢…宝贝儿只要负责乖乖享受就行了。”

 

“你特么有经验？”

 

空气忽然冷了下来，王源说着就要立起身。

 

“理论知识丰富，今天可以将理论付诸实践，有点……迫不及待。”王俊凯的视线从王源的眼睛转向胸口，即使是目光经过，王源还是忍不住红了脸，身体微微发颤。

 

“嗯......”王源想躲。空气冰凉，而王俊凯的唇舌又是滚谈的，让他嘴里不由自主地就逸出婉转的呻吟。

 

王源咬着牙，不想开口，实在是太羞耻了，但他的男朋友却不肯放过他，狠狠在樱果上咬了一口：“张嘴。”

 

王源眼泪一下就汪了出来。

 

王俊凯伸手扯掉了最后一点遮挡，王源下意识伸手，无奈被王俊凯眼疾手快地按住：“别怕。”

 

“真真真的会很疼吗？”小兔子磕磕巴巴地说，他有点害怕。

“没事的。”大老虎捏捏兔子腰上的软肉，兔子立刻开始哼哼唧唧。

 

王俊凯把他翻了个身，手指就这那已有的湿滑来到了后穴，耐心地探进去一个食指尖，王俊凯的指甲不长，指腹软软的在内壁探索着，一点点加深，但是又不很深，浅尝辄止——这个奇妙的感觉，有些痛，又有些舒服。

 

手指离开了。王源睁开眼睛，空虚的感觉一下子放大了很多倍，他回头可怜巴巴地看了王俊凯一眼。

 

只听见“咔哒”瓶盖开合的声音，凉凉的带着薄荷味的液体就和后穴来了个亲密接触。

“王俊凯！这是什么！”

王俊凯把瓶子往前一扔，王源定睛一看，杜蕾斯润滑剂！呃，之前没见过…

但是有点舒服，凉凉的，像漱口水。

 

折腾了半小时，一室旖旎。

 

卫生间的灯亮着，王源坐在床上生闷气。

 

他以为王俊凯会一口气来个完整的，谁知道关键时刻他没忍住抽泣了一声，掉了两滴凄惨的眼泪。

 

疼了？王俊凯问他。

 

王源没说话，闭着眼睛，睫毛一颤一颤的。他不好意思说想让他继续。耳朵上被舔了一口，身上的重量轻了。

 

王源睁开眼睛，王俊凯居然扔下他就去厕所了！

 

我我我没让你停啊？

 

你你你才只用了手…你你你给我回来！


End file.
